divinity_deutschfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gilden/Sekten
right|300px Hier kommt alles hin, was mit den Gilden oder Sekten aus dem Divinity-Universum zu tun hat: Der Schwarze Ring Der Schwarze Ring wurde einst vom Herrn des Chaos übernommen. Im Zeitalter der Verdammten bestand der Schwarze Ring aus mächtigen Zauberern und Hexen. Die Armeen der 7 schafften es unter der Führung von Ruben Ferol diese Mitglieder zu töten bzw. einzusperren. In Divine Divinity versuchen sie ( 5 Hexen u. Magier) den Herrn des Chaos mithilfe des Pseudo-Herzogs Janus zu beschwören, was leider nicht mehr vom Göttlichen verhindert werden konnte. Auch wenn der Schwarze Ring unter Damians Führung bereits zwei Kriege verloren hat, so wird er dennoch unaufhörlich stärker und es gelingt schließlich, ganz Rivellon bis auf Aleroth zu erobern. Sämtliche Mitglieder des Schwarzen Rings haben sich unter Damians Führung ein "D" auf der Stirn eingeritzt. Auch wenn der Schwarze Ring wie eine geschlossene Sekte scheint, besteht er aus vielen Splittergruppen, welche sich in Zeiten, in denen sie nicht gemeinsam das Unheil verbreiten, auch untereinender bekriegen. Bekannte Mitglieder *Damian, der Verdammte *Ygerna *Berlihn *Iona *Cornelius *Josephina *Moriendior *Demona Der Rat der 7 Der Rat der 7 wurde im Zeitalter der Verdammten gegründet und war ein Bündnis der 6 mächtigsten, größten und stärksten Völkern in Rivellon, sowie die guten Zauberer. Der Rat führte die Legion der 7, eine Vereinigung der 7 Völker, gegen die Armeen des Herrn des Chaos, darunter auch Berlihn und Abraxas, an. Zandalor war schon damals das Ratsmitglied der Magier. Ihr Anführer und Ratsmitglied der Menschen, Ruben Ferol, konnte die Bedrohung erfolgreich abwenden. nach dem Krieg der Verdammten wurden die Ratshallen für den Rat der 7 in das Tanoroth-Gebirge geschlagen. In Divine Divinity versucht der Rat der 7, der von Lucian zusammengerufen worden war, diesen zum Göttlichen zu machen. Ihnen sollte dies auch gelingen, aber sie bezahlten es mit ihren Leben, außer Zandalor(der Dank Arhu flüchten konnte) wurden alle anderen Ratsmitglieder, von Herzog Janus alias der Dämon der Lügen umgebracht. Der Rat der 7 ist seitdem nicht mehr zusammengekommen. Die Mitglieder *Zandalor (Magier) *Mardaneus (Menschen), oberster Heiler und Gründer von Aleroth *Kroxy (Ork), ehemaliger Anführer der Orks *Goemoe (Echsenwesen), Heiler von Aleroth, Hohepriester bei den Echsenwesen *Bronthion (Elfen), Botshafter der Elfen *Antx (Imps), ehemaliges Mitglied vom Schwarzen Ring *Eolus (Zwerge), hoch angesehener Zwergenpriester Die Drachenritter Einst gaben die Drachen ihre Kräfte an Menschen weiter, welche so halb Mensch, halb Drache, beide Gestalten annehmen konnten und als die Augen und Ohren der Drachen galten. Früher wurden wurden sie aus den Reihen der Elfen rekrutiert, obwohl der erste Drachenritter, der Sohn von Kaiser Sigurd I. und dem Drachen Aurora, menschlicher Abstammung war. Er war es auch, der im Jahr 8800 Anno Rivellonis mit Hilfe des Zauberers Maxos und der Technologie des Dämons Corvus Rivellon einte und - wie sein Vater zuvor - Kaiser von Rivellon wurde. Irgendwann bekam Maxos aus unbekanntem Grund einen Drachenstein, mit dem auch er die Macht hatte, Menschen zu Drachenrittern zu machen. So bildete er seine eigenen Drachenritter aus. Sie sollten unter den Menschen für Recht und Ordnung sorgen. Nach einer Zeit der Prüfungen im Maxos-Tempel im Tümmertal verlieh Maxos seinen Lehrlingen die Magie eines Drachen. So konnten die Drachhenritter Drachengestalt annehmen. Eines Tages sah er jedoch ein, dass viele seiner Ritter nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprachen. Von da an widmete er sich nurnoch der erforschung der Halle der Seelen, versiegelte seinen Turm und damit auch die Möglichkeit, neue Ritter zu erschaffen und verschwand spurlos. Während dem Großen Krieg kämpften die Drachenritter auf Seiten des Göttlichen. Damian manipulierte einen Drachenritter jedoch und ließ diesen den Göttlichen hinterrücks ermorden (Lucian starb nicht wirkich, sondern wurde auf die Ebene der Hypnertomachia teleportiert und dort gefangen gehalten). Daraufhin schworen einige Menschen bittere Rache an den Drachenrittern. Die Drachentöter waren geboren. Diese jagden die Drachenritter solange, bis nur noch Talana übrig war. Sie gab ihre Fähigkeiten jedoch an den Protagonisten aus Divinity 2, da sie von Rhoda verletzt worden war. Bekannte Mitglieder *Der Drachenkommandant *Der Drachenritter (Name noch unbekannt) *Talana *Orobas, Herr der Orobas-Fjorde *Lovis, Herr des Trümmertals Die Drachentöter Nach dem vermeintlichen Mord an dem Göttlichen durch einen Drachenritter, kamen viele erfahrene Krieger in Flussheim zusammen, um sich an den Verrätern zu rächen. Der Orden der Drachentöter war geboren. Sie breiteten sich rasch in ganz Rivellon aus und töteten viele der Drachenritter. Mit der Zeit entwickelten sich die Drachentöter von einer Armee zu einer kleinen Truppe Elitekrieger. Diese schwören bereits im Alter von 10 Jahren einen Eid auf die Vernichtung alles drachischen Ursprungs und beginnen ihre Ausbildung unter anderem in Flussheim. Sobald sie ihre Ausbildung beendet haben, werden sie nach Leuchtenfeld gebracht, wo sie zuerst die Erinnerung der Drachen erhalten, welches ihnen Wissen der Drachen vermittelt und sie vor geistigen Angriffen schützt. Ein netter Nebeneffekt ist die Fähigkeit, Geister zu sehen, allerdings vergessen sie auch alles, was sie während ihrer Ausbildung gelernt haben. Danach kriegen sie noch die Fähigkeit des Gedankenlesens, sowie die Grundkenntnisse eines ihrer Kampftalente, wobei sie sich den Rest wieder erarbeiten können. Danach müssen sie allerdings noch einem Geist gegenübertreten, da sie sonst durch die Erinnerung der Drachen verrückt werden. Die stärksten Drachentöter bilden zudem unter Führung von Kommandantin Rhoda die Blutstaffel oder Blutloge. Bekannte Mitglieder *Der namenlose Drachenritter *Kommandantin Rhoda *Lord Arben *Kenneth *Saul *Marius Der Orden des Göttlichen Der Orden des Göttlichen wurde von Lucian, dem Göttlichen, nach dessen Aufstieg zum Halbgott gegründet. Seine Mitglieder, die Paladine des Göttlichen, kämpften gegen den Schwarzen Ring in all seinen Erscheinungsformen. Ironischerweise war es ein Paladin des Göttlichen, der unwissentlich Damian zur Flucht aus Nemesis verhalf. Nach dem vermeintlichen Tod des Göttlichen wurde auch sein Orden aufgelöst. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die verbliebenden Paladine maßgeblich sowohl an der Gründung der Drachentöter, als auch der des Neuen Ordens mitwirkten. Bekannte Mitglieder *Lucian, der Göttliche, Gründer und Anführer *Gawain *Der Protagonist aus Beyond Divinity Laikens Banditen Laikens Banditen überfielen Reisende im Tümmertal und auf der Wächterinsel. Sie töteten die Reisenden bzw. von Laiken auf die Insel gelotste Seefahrer und brachten die Leichen zu Laiken, der mit diesen dann Versuche vornimmt. Das Gold behielten die Banditen. Der Anführer der Banditen im Tümmertal heißt Jagon, der Anführer der Banditen auf der Wächterinsel heißt Gabet. Wie auch Laiken wurden sämtlich Banditen durch den Drachenritter ausgelöscht, wobei er kurzzeitig Mitglied bei den Banditen im Tümmertal war, um dem Neuen Orden letztendlich zur Auslöschung eben dieser zu verhelfen. Bekannte Mitglieder: *Der namenlose Drachenritter *Jagon *Hallorn *Ragnar *Tagos *Martis *Mara *Gabet Gilde der Attentäter Die Gilde der Attentäter führt gegen Bezahlung Morde aus, sie kommt sowohl in Divine Divinity als auch in Divinity 2 Ego - Draconis vor. In Divine Divinity war der Anführer ein mann namens Yarun, der gleichzeitig der Archivar der Händlergilde war. Herzog Janus alias der Dämon der Lügen beauftragte einen der Attentäter seinen Vater und amtierenden Herzog Pendrak Ferol zu ermorden. In Divinity 2 Ego Draconis will die Attentätergilde einen Alchemisten namens Buad und seine Tochter meucheln, wird aber (möglicherweise) vom Drachenritter aufgehalten. Bekannte Mitglieder *Yarun, Anführer *Penumbra, Attentäterin *Antumbra, Attentäterin Gilde der Händler ﻿Die Gilde der Händler ist eine Vereinigung zwischen mächtigen, berühmten und besonders reichen Kaufleuten aus Verdistis und Flussheim, welche die dortigen Händler überwachen. Das Hauptgebäude liegt in Verdistis. Auch der Göttliche war dort Mitglied, nachdem er das Mitglied Markom des Betruges der Händlergilde überführt hatte. Bekannte Mitglieder *Trevor, Anführer *Yarun, Archivar *Lucian, der Göttliche Gilde der Diebe Die Gilde der Diebe ist, wie der Name schon sagt, ein Zusammenschluss von Dieben. Sie kennen alle geheimen Wege in Rivellon ( z.B. den Eingang zur Schatzkammer von Burg Eisenfaust). Ihr Hauptsitz ist in Verdistis. Der Anführer der Gilde ist Rob, Besitzer des Gasthauses "Zum Edelmann". Die Gilde sieht es nicht gerne, wenn Außenstehende ebenfalls ihrem "Geschäft" nachgehen. So nahmen sie Penumbra, ein Mitglied der Attentätergilde, gefangen, da sie bei einem versuchten Diebstahl eines Beschwörungsbuches erwischt wurde. Der Göttliche ist ebenfalls Mitglied, da er zum einen (möglicherweise) Penumbra befreien und so das Buch erhalten wollte und zum anderen nur so etwas über Zandalor und das Schwert der Lügen herausfinden konnte. Bekannte Mitglieder *Rob, Anführer *Lucian, der Göttliche Gilde der Krieger Die Gilde der Krieger ist eine Vereinigung von Soldaten, Söldnern und Rittern, deren Sitz auf einem Berg im Dunkelwald ist. Sie kommen nur in Divine Divinity vor und dort bereiten sie sich auf eine Invasion der Orks vor. Der Anführer der Gilde heißt Alrik. Der Göttliche ist ebenfalls Mitglied. Die Gilde der Krieger könnte später in den Orden des Göttlichen oder andere militärische Orden, wie die Champions von Aleroth integriert worden sein oder sich auf diese verteilt bzw. an deren Entstehung mitgewirkt haben. Bekannte Mitglieder: *Alrik *Lucian, der Göttliche Gilde der Waldläufer Über die Gilde der Waldläufer ist nicht viel bekannt. Sie hat ihren Sitz am Rande des Dunkelwaldes. Hauptsächlich gehörten ihr nur Elfen an. Der Anführer ist der Elf Elredor, ein Freund Zandalors und König der Elfen. Der Göttliche erhielt von Elredor die Teleporterschriftrolle der Elfen. Er konnte der Gilde der Waldläufer allerdings nicht beitreten. Bekannte Mitglieder: Elredor, der Elfenlord Der Neue Orden Der Neue Orden wurde nach Lucians Tod vermutlich von seinen Paladinen zu dessen Ehren gegründet. Ihre Mitglieder werden Suchende genannt, da sie ihr Leben der Ergründung des Inneren widmen, um so den Göttlichen zu verkörpern. Sie sind einerseits ein Kirchenorden, der die Lehren des Göttlichen verbreitet andererseits aber auch ein Kriegerorden zum Schutze Rivellons. Sie nennen sich selbst auch die Elite von Flussheim, wo sich auch ihr Hauptsitz befindet. Da der Orden jeden Bewerber annimmt, sind besonders niedriggradige Suchende oft leicht bestechlich bzw. nur des Geldes wegen überhaupt beigetreten oder geben ihren Sold für Trinkgelage aus, bei denen sie jedweden Anstand vergessen. Deshalb sind sie bei vielen Bewohnern Rivellons eher unbeliebt. Bekannte Mitglieder: *Heilewell *Ludwig *Pater Roman Die Champions von Aleroth ﻿Die Champions sind eine Kriegerelite aus Aleroth. Sie wurden zum Schutz der Heiler des bis dahin wehrlosen Aleroth gegründet. Sie sind somit hauptsächlich in Aleroth stationiert, haben allerdings auch eine Festung mit Hafen in den Orobas-Fjorden, welche sie mit Hilfe ihrer Zeppeline erreichen. Der Anführer der Champions ist General Augustus. Da sie bereits vor dem Großen Krieg gegründet wurden, sind sie der älteste, der drei Militärorden in Divinity 2 und mit ihren Zeppelinen auch der fortschrittlichste. Bekannte Mitglieder: *General Augustus *General Luxurius *Richard *Leutnant Kaska Die Bergbauergilde Die Bergbauergilde ist eine Vereinigung von Minenwächtern und Arbeitern. Zudem bezahlen sie einige Mineninspektoren, welche für sie geeignete Stellen zum Bergbau suchen bzw. alte Minen auf noch vorhandene Rohstoffe prüfen. Offenbar hat jede Mine seinen eigenen Gildenmeister. Der Gildenmeister der Trümmertalmine ist Gildenmeister Wilhelm. Bekannte Mitglieder: *Gildenmeister Wilhelm *Gottfried *Jannick *Jack Aleroth